L'enfance d'un prince
by Lysa Sucre
Summary: L'enfance de Harry jusqu'à son premier amour


**Titre:** L'enfance d'un prince

**Rating:** K+

**Résumé:** J'ai pas d'idée.

**Note: **Ceci un OS, que j'ai d'abord écrit sur feuille puis approfondie sur mon ordi, merci de lire. Les personnage d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, seul la fiction et mienne.

* * *

**|Je cherche une personne disponible pour me corrigé cette fiction, merci à vous|**

_Mariage de James et Lily à 20 ans (James) et 18 ans (Lily)_

_Naissance de Harry : 31 Juillet a leurs 30 et 28 ans_

_Rencontre de Harry et Draco: Harry Sept ans, Draco dix ans_

* * *

Il était une fois un royaume, un roi et une reine. Ils étaient heureux dans leurs vie, les habitant étaient toute aussi heureux. Ils n'ont jamais étaient déçus par leurs souverain. Ils règnent dans leurs pays et étaient très heureuse. Le seul points noirs, comme toute histoire, dans leurs était qu'ils n'avaient pas d'enfants, le bonheur de toute parents sur cette terre. Ils en furent plus que triste. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'ils étaient vieux, non loin de là, le roi James Potter était un homme simple et complet de ses 30 ans.

Il était un grand homme brun au yeux marron et très beau avec un physique très avantagé. Toute le royaume pouvaient le confirmer.

Sa femme Lily Potter anciennement Evans ne quand a elle ne faisait pas du tout ses 28 ans, elle est rousse au yeux vert émeraude. Tout comme son marie elle était magnifique beaucoup d'homme, se retourne quand elle passe.

Ils se sont marier au 20 an de James, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrait. C'était ce qu'on appel le coup de foudre. Pourtant ils sont toute les deux née dans différent contexte, en fait tous les séparaient. Lily était une jeune femme sans aucun parent encore en vie, orpheline et elle vivait seul depuis l'âge de 10 an, n'ayant pas de famille , elle vivait d'elle-même de ses multiple travail, un dans une bibliothèque et un autre dans un restaurant.

Malgré sa vie, elle vivait heureux dans son appartement une pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre James.

James Potter, bourgeois vivait avec ses deux parents qui était extrêmement riche et est enfant unique. Pour la joua de toute ses habitants, James n'était pas un homme remplie d'orgueil et d'égoïsme, c'était tout le contraire. Il aimait aidé, vivait sa ville tranquille comme toute personne de son âge, jusqu'à ce que ses parents décide de déménager à Londres.

Et ça vrais vie commença là.

Il rencontra Lily dans la petite bibliothèque au-elle travailler. Il chercher un livre et c'est là qu'il la vie rangeant des livre dans la section fiction et ce fut le coup de foudre. Ses cheveux de flemme et son sourire, son aire fatigué. Il passa une heure à l'observer faire des grimaces quand elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle voulait et se mordre la lèvre toute le cinq minute, il l'avait trouvait si belle, si magnifique et parfaite.

De là, il passa toute son temps à la bibliothèque juste pour la voir et passé des heures a la regardé croyant qu'elle ne le voyais pas. La jeune femme avait dé le début remarquer le regard du plus âgé sur elle et un jours, elle décida de l'interpeller en lui demandant ce qu'il chercher. Le jeune homme surpris ne sut quoi dire et inventa une excuse avant de s'échapper. C'est ainsi que commença une très grand amitié qui finit très vite en amours. En effet au fur et à mesure ils commencèrent à se rapprochait.

C'était déjà voyant que les deux s'aimaient, mais aucun ne faisait le premier pas.

Deux mois plus tard ils se mirent en couple et James n'aiment pas voir ça tendre travailler si durement, en parla à ses parents (cette enfants et pourris gâté) qui en furent d'abord surpris puis très heureux. leurs fils était amoureux, pour eux c'était une première, ils étaient intrigués de voir la jeune fille qui a fait fondre leur fils unique.

Quand la plus jeune l'apprit, elle n'en fut pas très heureux mais accepta de vivre chez James.

Une année passa et James fit sa demande à Lily qui accepta. A eu quatre -James, Lily et les parents de James- créèrent un royaume pour aider les plus démunis, ce qui ne fut pas une simple affaire, mais ils réussirent quand même avec beaucoup de difficulté du fait qu'ils est eu du mal à avoir la confiance des villageois de Londres. On prend pas un peuple par la force, c'est un fait quand un fait un choix souvent les autres le suivent.

Ils ne regrettaient rien à leurs décision car ensemble il avait réussi à créer un royaume sans rien. Et maintenant c'est James et Lily qui gouvernait, dans la paix, la joua, la sérénité et la sécurité.

Mais dans leurs bonheurs il manque quelque chose, maintenant cinq ans que James et Lily essayer d'avoir un enfants, mais ce fut en vain. Ils n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser tomber, baisser les bras, ne voulaient pas souffrir plus de ne pas pouvoirs enfanté. Ils ne se forcèrent plus.

Ils continuèrent de vivre leurs vie avec ce manque, ils continuent à vivre leurs bonheur à deux avec leurs familles qui les soutenaient. Puis vint un jour, pour être plus précis un 31 juillet, la reine Lily eux des douleur insupportable au bas ventre et elle dû être conduite au urgence dans l'hôpital le plus proche.

Sur le coup personne ne comprenait, James était si inquiet derrière la porte des urgence qu'il s'en arracher les cheveux, il avait une tête à faire peur le plus terrifiant des mal féteurs. Tout ça pour dire qu'il faisait peur et que l'inquiétude ne lui allait guerre.

Puis quelque temps après une infirmier toute souriante arriva, et les invita à rentrer et sans attendre plus il se précipita dans la chambre qu'il faillit en tomber dans sa hâte, mais freina en voyant sa femme toute souriante les cheveux mouiller et le visage dégoulinant de sueur avec un petit paquet bleu emmitouflé dans des drap bleu.

\- James, je te présente Harry notre fils, souffla Lily épuisé.

Stupéfait James n'en croyant pas ses yeux ni le sourire éclatant de sa femme les yeux écarquiller. Pour confirmer les dire de sa femme et se rassurer, ayant trop peur d'être déçus, croyant même à une blague. D'une main hésitante il souleva le petit poupon et tomba sur d'incroyable yeux vert aussi vert que ceux de Lily et des cheveux aussi hérissait que les tienne.

Il ne put rien faire d'autre que pleurais, il ne pouvait pas arrêter ses larme de tomber. A ce moment il était si heureux que personne ne pouvait rivaliser, tant d'émotions. Il ne rêvait pas, c'était réel. Il était père, il l'était enfin après autant de temps a 30 ans.

\- Mon fils, murmura James la voix tremblante.

\- Notre fils, corrigea Lily

Le trou dans leur bonheur était enfin combler par ce magnifique cadeau. Mais ne dit -on pas que le bonheur ne dure jamais. En effet les parents de James après la naissance de leurs petit fil, étaient heureux du bonheur dans le regarde de leur fils et leur belle fille. Et comme si ils n'attendaient que la naissance du bébé, ils décédèrent une année après ce merveilleux événement.

Ont les retrouva les mains lie et le sourire aux lèvres dans leurs lit mort, ils sont partie heureux d'avoir eu cette vie. Et comme un drame ne venait jamais seul, Lily et James découvrir que leur fils avait une santé très fragile et qu'il ne serait jamais comme les autres.

Les médecin ne découvrit pas ce qu'il avait, mais malgré tout évoluer à sa manière.

**Un ans et demis, premier mots de Harry:**

James se leva brusquement réveiller par les cris de son fils qui pleurait à plein poumon dans sa chambre. Harry était un garçon très calme que ne pleurais que lorsqu'il avait la couche plaine, faim au étais malade.

James descendit alors du lit et ouvrit la porte commune à la chambre de son petit garçon. Il se dirigea vers le petit berceau, pris le petit garçon dans ses bras pour voir ce qu'il n'allait pas. Des fois il avait tendance à s'inquiéter trop vite, mais de par l'odeur le petit bonhomme avait besoin de changer sa couche pleine.

Il lui changea alors sa couche et essaya de le rendormir mais le petit n'était pas d'accord. Le jeune père tenta une nouvelle fois de le pose dans son lit mais, celui-ci recommença à pleurer de plus belle. Il retenta la manœuvre encore plusieurs fois et décida de l'emmener avec lui dans leur chambre.

Le petit gigota dans les bras de papa tout heureux, semblait savoirs ce qu'il voulait.

Voyant son fils heureux dans ses bras, James sourit.

\- Petit capricieux, fit-il faisant un baiser sur le front de son bébé.

Harry ria face à la remarque de son père comme s'il le comprenait.

\- Pa..Pa.. fit-il en tapant de ses petite mains fier de lui.

James souri encore plus face à son fils qui venait de dire son premier mots. Comment ne pas fondre face à une magnifique créature.

\- Je t'aime mon bébé, dit James en s'allongeant et posant le petit entre lui et sa femme.

\- Mama. s'exclama Harry un doigt pointé vers sa maman.

**Deux ans, premier pas:**

Et encore une fois Harry était malade, il avait une forte fièvre et ne laisser pas dormir ses parents, très inquiet. ça les peiné de ne pas s'avoir ce que leur unique fils avait et sa leurs faisaient peur.

C'est pour cette raison qu'on pouvait voir le petit bonhomme calmer et un peu mieux en train de jouer avec ses jouer à 04h07 du mat, tandis que ses parents somnolé enlacé dans le canapé du salon.

Il allait mieux que plutôt dans l'après-midi.

\- Papa, mama grouu, fit le petit garçon fatigué a ses parent endormis.

Le petit commencer à en avoir marre de jouer et de plus toute seul, personne ne faisait plus attention à lui, et il n'apprécier pas ça. Alors de ses petite mains et pied, il se mit d'abord à quatre patte et essaya de se mettre debout, il essaya alors de faire pas par pas mais échoua.

Après de nombreuse tentative échoue, il en fut fatigué, se mit debout et commença à pleurer de façon à ce faire attendre et tendit les bras vers ses parents. Ceci après un réveil brusque et paniqué furent surpris de le voir debout toute seul sans appui sur quelque chose ou quelque part et l'appelèrent.

Lily se mit non loin de lui et tandis a son tours les bras, l'encouragea à continuer. Le petit heureux d'avoir à nouveau l'attention de ses parents cessa de pleurer et fit un pas hésitant puis un et un autre avant de tomber à nouveau, sous les yeux heureux de son papa et sa maman.

\- Bravo, mon chéri, fit une Lily heureuse.

\- Félicitation mon faon, tu es un vrai petit bonhomme, fit un James plus que fière.

Les deux parents se l'enserrent un regard et pris le petit dans leurs bras pour un câlin familiale.

**Sept mois, premier dents:**

\- Ouinninnnn… Ouin

\- Pourquoi il n'arrête pas de pleurait, je ne comprends pas, s'exclama un James inquiet avec le bébé dans les bras.

Ils ne comprenait pas, depuis maintenant une heure le petit ne cessai de pleurer.

\- Donne, je vais lui donnait son biberon de lait, fit Lily en prenant le bébé a son tours dans les bras.

\- Mais, Lily jolie on a déjà essayé, souffla James

\- Je sais, grimaça Lily désespérait.

\- Ouinninnnn...

\- Que se passe-t-il ? fit une voix derrière eux.

\- Ouinninnnn… continua le bébé les joue rougi par ses crie.

Les grands parents pris le bébé dans leurs bras et lui ouvrit la bouche. De leurs chambre ils n'entendaient pas, mais en y sortant il avait attendu les crie du bébé et s'y était précipité.

\- Il fait ses dents

\- Hien ? firent James et Lily.

\- James était pareil quand il faisait ses dents, il faut lui donner un truc a marché ça calme la douleur. fit la mère de James.

…..

Le petit Harry était maintenant âgé de Sept ans, il était plus petit que les enfant de son âge. Il était un enfant, timide, énergique et un peu maladroit. le petit prince ressemble énormément à sa mère, ses cheveux longtemps hérisser comme ceux de son père sont maintenant long et lisse avec une couleur toujours aussi sombre que ceux de son cher papa, ses yeux vert faisait craquer toute adulte le voyant et même Severus Rogue médecin, passionniste et ami de sa mère.

Grâce à Severus, ils avaient découvert ce qu'avait le petit garçonnet après plusieurs recherche, le petit brun avait un problème de cœur qui au fur et à mesure des temps diminuer. Il pleurais souvent car il avait des douleurs à cette partie, ça toucher aussi sa respiration. Comme un sorte de virus qui parter petit à petit mais qui ne partira pas définitivement. Donc le plus petit restera avec ça toute sa vie. Le petit Harry était très courageux et allait de mieux en mieux.

Le roi et la reine, James et Lily étaient à une réunion en cette après-midi ensoleillé. quand ils furent interrompue par leur petit entrent dans la salle en pleure.

Inquiet James fut le premier a réagir, il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

\- papa, s'exclama le petit courent dans les bras de son père.

Le roi James le pris dans ses bras puis le mit sur ses genoux.

\- Mon ange, dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu à mal quelque part ? demanda James en cherchant ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Le petit fit signe que non, et se retourna vers sa maman.

\- Maman. fit le petit ouvrant ses bras vers sa maman qui ne tarda pas à le prendre.

\- Mon bébé qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lily à son tour inquiet.

\- J'ai faim… s'exclame-t-il ses yeux brillant de larmes

Il eut un grand silence dans la salle après la déclaration du petit garçon qui fut interrompue par une servante qui apparut dans la salle.

\- vos majestés désolé du dérangement, mon prince venait.

Le dit prince ce calla encore plus dans les bras protectrice de sa mère.

\- non,

\- Voyons mon prince, il faut que vous mangiez,

\- non, je veux pas, s'obstine-t-il serrant encore plus ses bras.

\- Harry? appela Lily

\- Oui maman, répondit innocemment le plus petit.

\- va manger,

\- je veux pas, je veux être avec vous.

\- Mon chéri comme tu le voie on est un peut occuper,

\- S'il te plait papa, avec un regarde de chat malheureux.

\- très bien,

\- Mais James,

\- Votre majesté, il n'a rien voulue mangé.

\- Alors il mangera avec nous toute à l'heure.

La servante s'inclina et partie, Lily sourit a son marie.

James rendit son sourire a sa femme et son fils, il les trouvait magnifique, Ils sont toute sa vie à présent, sa familles. Puis retourna son regard vert un grand blond aux cheveux presque blanc avec des yeux bleus gris, un regards stricte qui ne montrait aucune émotion, habiller aristocratiquement et une canne noir avec une tête de serpent en or.

James repris son sérieux et pris le temps d'examiner la situation et de réfléchir, ils étaient là depuis maintenant une heure et le blond demande à faire partie de leur royaume et voyant l'accotement du blond il ne devait pas être pauvre.

Il venait d'arriver avec son fils de 10 an et sa femme après s'être enfuit de leurs pays pour protéger sa famille. Il était près a tout pour eux, tout comme lui avec sa famille, il le comprenait.

Et il ne pouvait pas refuser de leurs donné l'asile pour cette raison, cette homme souhaite juste vivre enfin heureux avec ses proche, sa familles.

\- Très bien, j'accepte, je vous attend la semaine prochaine pour nous présenter votre famille et je suppose que vous avez déjà trouvé au vous logé ? demande-t-il

\- Bien sire, oui on en trouvait un non loin du château, répondit le blond heureux de la réponse positive.

\- Très bien alors, au-revoir et à la prochaine,

\- Bien, merci à vous, fit l'homme s'inclina.

L'homme quitta le château et James récupéra son fils des bras de sa cher et tendre.

**Une semaine plus tard:**

Harry, était dans sa chambre seul comme d'habitude et jouer avec ses jeux, mais commençais sérieusement à s'ennuyer et décida alors de rangée. Il se releva, ramassa ses jouer et sorti vers le grand jardin du manoirs.

"il fait beau dehors alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter" se dit-il a lui-même.

Il marcha le long du jardin, quand il aperçut un garçons toute seul dans un des banc du jardin, il y en avait partout. D'un pas précipité, il alla le rejoindre, heureux de voir un autre garçons dans le château. Peut-être allait-il enfin ce trouver un ami, depuis sa naissance il n'a jamais vraiment quitté le château et ses parents ne le laissait même pas aller à l'école, il avait des cours à domicile et de plus à cause de tout ceci il ne sait jamais fait d'ami étant le seul enfant dans le château.

Il ralentit ses pas très long du garçon, il n'avait pas pour habitude d'aller vers les gens, d'habitude ses les gens qui allaient vers lui.

\- Bonjour, fit-il timidement.

Le garçon blond qui était dos à lui se retourna pour se trouver devant un mignon petit garçon brun mi long la tête baissée, timide.

\- Salut, tu t'appel comment ? répondit le blond.

Quand le blond répondit au Harry, celui-ci sourit toute timidité ayant disparue (L'effet Draco Malfoy).

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Harry se tenait maintenant près du garçon qui s'appelait Draco, il avait passé toute leur fin de journée a faire connaissance et à parler jusqu'à ce qu'on les appellent pour le goûter et maintenant le plus grand partait.

Harry l'accompagna avec leurs parents les dirent au-revoir.

\- Maman est ce que Dray va revenir ? demande le petit garçon dans son lit les yeux fatigués.

\- Je ne sais pas mon chéris, je verrais avec ton père.

\- Promit,

\- Oui promis, allez dors maintenant, tu es fatiguer, bonne nuit.

Elle lui fit un bisous sur les joue avant de quitter la chambre.

**Dix ans plus tard: **

Le petit prince avait grandi, il est maintenant âgé de 17 ans. le petit Harry avait grandi oui, mais n'avait pas changé pour autant, il reste toujours aussi mignon et petit pour son âge avec son caractère.

Rien avait vraiment changé d'ailleurs, depuis la rencontre du petit prince et Draco, ils s'étaient vue plusieurs fois avec l'autorisation des parents et ils étaient devenue meilleur amis. Draco venait souvent au château pour voire Harry, mais il avait dû partir à après ses 18 ans pour des étude supérieure.

ça faisait maintenant deux ans, il était maintenant de retour et c'est pour cette raison que Harry était posé impatiemment dans le banc de leur première rencontre qui était devenue leurs endroit favoris. Harry attendait Draco avec impatience ah ça on peut le dire, ses yeux scanner chaque endroit ou le blond pouvait apparaître.

Il était excité de sa venue il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plus de deux ans, pour lui c'était beaucoup trop.

Il lui manquait tellement, après qu'il soit partie Harry s'était rendue compte que ça lui faisait un grand manque dans la poitrine et qu'il en était amoureux. Oui il est terriblement amoureux de son meilleure ami et ceux depuis petit. Pour le moment il voulait juste le revoir et le serrer dans ses bras, même si le blond avait était loin de lui, ils s'étaient envoyer des lettre et des cadeau toute le temps qu'ils pouvaient.

Ils se parlaient de tout et de rien, mais le plus âgé ne parler jamais de ses rencontre amis ou même des personne de sa classe, ce qui avait tendance a beaucoup attristé le plus jeune. Harry s'était d'ailleurs posé énormément de question à ce sujet, mais le blond l'avait rassuré en lui disant que "lui seul compté et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre."

Perdu dans ses pensé, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un arriver derrière lui et sursauta quand il sentit une mains sur son épaule, mais se calma très vite croyant que c'était sa mère ou une domestique.

\- Maman, j'ai dit que j'attendais Dray. grogna-t-il.

La personne ria a la remarque du plus jeune, d'un rire grave mais mélodieux, rire que Harry reconnue très vite et se tourna précipitamment et faillit en tomber par terre si on ne l'avait deux grand mains ne l'avait pas retenue.

\- Fait attention Ry,

\- Dray? Harry surpris mais heureux.

\- salut Harry,

**PV: Harry:**

La devant moi, me tenant, ce trouver mon ami de toujours et amoureux secret, un peu plus grand avec des cheveux aussi long que ceux de son patriarche, le même regard bleu gris accompagné d'un magnifique sourire.

Je me précipita dans ses bras qui me tenait déjà et les sera de toute mes force. Il m'a tellement manqué, je pose ma tête sur son torse et je ne peux empêcher mes larme de couler, je pleura sans gêne dans ses bras, il en avait l'habitude.

On resta dans les bras l'un et l'autre jusqu'à ce que mes larmes de crocodile cesse de coller, je suis tellement heureux de le revoir, le serrait contre moi.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas pleurer, dit-je me frottant les yeux.

\- T'inquiète, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'est jamais vue pleurais, puis tu m'a manqué aussi, sourit-il

\- Oui beaucoup même, rire je.

On se séparait de plein grès et on s'installa sur le banc.

\- Alors raconte-moi ce qui tu as fait ses deux dernière années sans moi.

\- Vraiment rien tu sais: mes parents ne me laissent toujours pas quitter le château et toi ?

\- Moi aussi, j'ai rien à raconter de bien intéressant, souffla Draco.

\- Des nouveau amis, amours….? demanda innocemment le brun.

Le blond se gratta la nuque embarrasser,

\- Pour être sincère, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un là-bas, murmura Draco.

Cette phrase fit plus que mal au petit brun, mais il en était toute aussi curieux.

\- Ah bon ? Qui ?

\- Une fille,

\- Elle s'appelle comment ? continua de questionner le brun.

\- Je… je n'aime pas trop parler d'elle,

\- Ah, vous n'êtes plus ensemble? demanda Harry avec espoir.

\- Oui,

\- ah Désolé, fit Harry quand même un peu soulagé.

\- En fait je ne l'aimait pas trop alors je l'ai quitté, je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais déjà quelqu'un ici et cette personne m'a énormément manqué, avoua le blond les joue rougit.

\- ..Eu, je peux savoir c'est qui ?

Un long silence suivit cette question avant que le blond ne répond.

\- Toi...

\- Moi ?

\- Oui toi,

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballa, alors son amours était réciproque.

\- Je t'aime Harry et tu m'a beaucoup manqué toi et ta mignonne attitude, fit le grand en sourient.

Harry rougit et murmura,

\- Moi aussi,

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime aussi depuis toujours.

Et a partir de ce moments ils vécurent heureux dans leurs vie éternellement

* * *

Voilà la fin de mon BB, ah j'ai adoré écrire cette fiction, mais ce fut très dure de recopier 16 pages sur ordi, mes mains en son fatiguée. Parce que j'avais écrit tout la fic a la main.

**|Je cherche une personne disponible pour me corrigé cette fiction, merci à vous|**

Je vous remercie a tousse de m'avoir lue, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bisous de moi.


End file.
